Dirty Trucks, Soapy Kisses
by Freckled Princess of Arendelle
Summary: Modern AU. When Kristoff has to wash his truck, Anna decides to help him out. (Kristanna)


**Hi everyone! This is just a little summer one-shot that appeared in my head a while back. I could totally see Kristoff and Anna doing this. And since I'm a big shipper of Kristanna, I decided to give this a try.**

 **Enjoy. :)**

Dirty Trucks, Soapy Kisses

Anna was bored beyond belief.

It was the middle of July and the weather outside was hot enough to melt an entire army of snowmen. The thermometer read one hundred and five degrees and the air conditioner was up and trying to keep the small house cool. Although Anna loved her guardians Kai and Gerda, she absolutely hated their rusty air conditioner. The stupid contraption always turned on and off at the most random times. Because of it, Anna turned on three small fans and found herself sticking her face in the freezer every time she passed it. Her Bichon Frise Olaf was passed out on the tile floor when Anna made her way to the lounge, dressed in nothing but her panties and bra. A cup of ice cubes was clutched in her hand and her hair was piled up on top of her head to keep her neck from getting sweaty.

"Elsa I'm soo bored!" Anna complained. She came into the lounge and slumped down on the couch next to her older sister. When Elsa looked up from the book she was reading, her eyes widened at the sight of Anna dressed in her undergarments.

The older girl sat up with an _oomph_ when Anna plopped down beside her. "You? Bored? That must be a first."

"Let's go to the pool!" Anna pleaded, popping an ice cube into her mouth.

"I can't, I gotta finish these chapters for school and then I'm heading over to Jack's." Elsa said.

Anna pouted. "Do you have to go?"

"Yes, I promised to help him do some schoolwork." her sister insisted.

"Right." Anna gave Elsa a playful nudge. "That's what they all say."

Before Elsa could speak, Anna reached out and snatched the book from her hands. "Hey! I was reading!"

"Ditch Jack and go to the pool with me!" Anna said, holding the book high in the air.

Looking up, Elsa smiled and lunged for it. Instead of grabbing the book though, the blonde fell forward on the couch with a cry. "Anna!"

"Please!"

"Anna give me back my book or I swear…"

"What?" Anna giggled and closed the book with a slam. "Fine, I'll leave you alone with your nerdiness and call Punzie." she decided.

"That's a good idea." Elsa said, grabbing her book again and flipping it into the right page. She crinkled her nose at the wet fingerprints Anna left behind.

As Elsa moved to sit up on the couch, Anna grabbed her phone and pressed Rapunzel's number. A few seconds later she pressed the phone to her ear and waited.

 _"Hi this is Rapunzel Summerton, I don't have my phone on me right now so please leave a message after the beep!" Beep!_

Anna let out a dismayed sigh. "Not home."

"Pass the ice." Elsa held out her hand and Anna handed her the glass. "What about Kristoff?"

At the mention of her boyfriend, Anna perked and sat up on her knees. "That's a great idea! He's already back from his road trip, it'll be fun!"

Elsa smiled and slipped an ice cube into her mouth as Anna leaned back and dialed Kristoff's number. She was happy to see Anna so excited about her boyfriend. As Anna's big sister, Elsa liked how steady her sister's and Kristoff's relationship was going. Even though Kristoff was towering, gruff, did not have good hygiene (sometimes), and looked like he wanted to be a hermit for the rest of his life, he was actually sweet and caring. Especially towards Anna. Elsa still found herself cringing with disgust whenever she thought about Anna's ex-boyfriend Hans. She was never planning to forgive him for how he broke her baby sister's heart by cheating on her.

 _Better Kristoff than that two-faced jerk._ Elsa thought and flipped to the next page.

* * *

While the sisters were at home, Kristoff was weightlifting in his cool basement when he heard the familiar buzz of his phone.

Setting the dumbbell on the rack, Kristoff moved across the room and snatched his phone up. A large smile appeared on his face at the sight of the smiling strawberry blonde on his screen. He pressed the ANSWER button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey babe," he greeted, slumping down into a chair.

"Hi Kristoff! Are you home? Whatcha doing?" Anna chirped.

"I'm just finishing my workout. What's happening at your place?" Kristoff asked, brushing his sweaty bangs from his forehead.

"Oh nothing...just slowly dying of boredom. Wanna head over to the pool? Elsa's too busy being a romantic nerd and Punzie won't pick up. I'm a fish outta water here!"

Kristoff turned around and glanced at the clock on the wall. He had at least four hours before he had to go to work, and with it being so hot outside the pool sounded like heaven. And being with Anna made it ten times better.

"Okay, I'm on my way." he decided.

"Great, I'll be waiting!"

* * *

After hanging up, Kristoff grabbed an icy bottle of water from the small fridge and moved upstairs to get ready. His mother Bulda was standing in the kitchen and chopping vegetables when she noticed her oldest son appear out of the basement. She smiled and put down her chopping knife.

"Had a good workout?" she asked.

"Great, I'm going upstairs to take a shower and then heading over to Anna's." Kristoff announced, snatching a piece of carrot off the chopping board.

Bulda's smile widened. "It is a date?"

"We're just going to the pool." Kristoff assured her. Ever since he and Anna began dating, Bulda always wanted to know about every date and every little detail that happened. It drove Kristoff insane.

"Okay, but buy her an ice cream!" Bulda demanded.

"Yes Mother." Kristoff chuckled. He made a move to go up the stairs when suddenly Bulda froze and moved around the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere with that fifthly truck that's standing on the driveway! What'll Anna think when she sees it?"

Kristoff scoffed. "It's not _that_ dirty!"

Bulda though, was not going to hear that. Before Kristoff knew what was happening, his mother grabbed his arm like a tight vise and began to pull him to the front door. Even though Kristoff was a strong man, whenever his mother grabbed him with that large arm of hers, he always felt like a little boy. When she held on, there was no letting go.

"Ma this is crazy! I'm twenty two years old!"

"And I'm not gonna listen to any of your excuses!"

* * *

"See? What's this?" Bulda exclaimed.

She and Kristoff stood on the green lawn and starred at the enormous Ram 1500 pickup that stood on the driveway. If anyone passed the truck, they would say that it looked as though it survived the Dust Bowl. Dried mud mixed with grass clumps caked the doors and tires. The few bumper stickers in the back were completely covered in mud that they were no longer readable. The windows were not as muddy as the doors and tires, but small brown flecks and dead, dried-up insects still dotted the smudged glass.

"Give me the keys!" Bulda ordered, opening her palm.

Kristoff dropped the keys into his mother's hand and she marched over to the driver's side. She unlocked the door and flung it open. The moment she did so, her nose crinkled in disgust and Bulda covered it with her hand. Kristoff bit back his grin when he heard a not-so-nice curse come from his mother's lips.

"What is the meaning of this Kristoff Joseph Bjorman?"

"I don't smell anything!" Kristoff insisted, taking the keys out of his mother's hand. He pulled her away and closed the door.

"You're not going anywhere with Anna until I see a spotless, clean car young man! I can't even tell what color this is! Is this what you call chocolate brown?" Bulda pointed to a spot to signify her point.

Kristoff sighed, knowing that he was not going to win this battle anytime soon with his mother. Other mothers would throw their hands up and let him deal with it on his own. That was not Bulda Bjorman. When she suspected that something was wrong, she would point it out until it was fixed. When he was younger and refused to clean his room, Bulda would not bake his favorite carrot cake. Or whenever Kristoff stole something from his siblings, he'd always have to return the treasure and give them a big "I forgive you" kiss.

"Okay I'll wash the truck." the blonde boy grumbled.

"Good, now give me they keys again." Bulda held out her palm again and Kristoff had no choice but to comply.

Satisfied, Bulda smiled and moved back to the house. "And take that shower! You smell worse than a reindeer!" she said over her shoulder.

Kristoff rolled his eyes and followed her. As he retreated into the house, he fished his phone out and texted Anna.

 _She's definitely not gonna be too happy about this._

* * *

"How do I look?" Anna asked, bouncing into the lounge.

Elsa looked up from her phone and noticed that Anna changed from her undergarments and into a two-piece bikini. It was bright green with little yellow polka-dots and blue strings. When she bought the swimsuit a few days ago, Anna was excited when she discovered that the bikini also came with a cute matching bandana. So after she put her bikini on, the girl brushed out her hair, braided it into two long plaits, and then tied the bandana in. Hanging around her neck was a gold chain with a sunflower pendant dangling at the end. It was a gift she received from Kristoff on her nineteenth birthday.

Elsa smiled. "Very cute, Kristoff won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"You really think so?" Anna giggled and gave a small twirl.

"I know so."

As Anna looked at herself in the mirror, Elsa stood and grabbed the small beach bag she prepared for her sister. "Here, I packed you some sandwiches and candy so you don't have to spend so much at the food court. There's also an extra pair of shorts, sunscreen, and your sunglasses."

"Thanks Elsa, you're the best!" Anna said. As she took the bag, her message tone beeped on the table and Anna snatched her phone up excitedly.

The moment she looked at the message though, an immediate frown appeared the girl's face. "Oh no."

"What?" Elsa glanced over Anna's shoulder to read the text.

"It's Kristoff, he's gotta to wash his truck."

"You mean to tell me that he's been back for three days and he still hasn't washed it?" Elsa exclaimed.

Anna rolled her eyes and slipped her phone into a side pocket of her bag. "He was busy."

"Unbelievable. What boyfriend doesn't wash his car right after he gets back from a cross-country road trip? Imagine all that dirt and grim." Elsa shook her head as she watched Anna slip on her sunglasses.

"Hey your man doesn't always take care of his things either! When was the last time he cleaned his bedroom? Or better yet, his _bedsheets_?" Anna chortled.

Elsa's cheeks flushed red. "At least my man takes five minutes of his valuable time to take a shower and smell nice for me!" she teased back. She crossed her arms and watched Anna make her way to the front door.

"I'll be back in a few hours!"

"Have fun!"

* * *

The sun was hot and shining bright on the small neighborhood as Anna walked along the sidewalk, humming to herself. Even though it was one of the hottest days of summer, people still ventured outside. At one house, four small children ran around the sprinkler, laughing and pushing each other towards the water. Next door, a young mother was unloading the groceries from the back of her car while her young son licked a popsicle. From another house Anna heard loud laughter, shouting, and water splashing. She guessed it had to be a backyard pool party. Smiling, Anna shrugged merrily and continued on.

"I used to bite my tongue and hold my breathe. Scared to rock the boat and make a mess." Anna sang as she walked on the sidewalk that led to the Bjormans' driveway. She turned to walk up the driveway when all of a sudden Anna felt her feet ease to an abrupt halt.

Standing in front of her, Kristoff was busy filling water into a bucket of soap to notice her arrival. He was only dressed in a pair of dark green swim trunks and Anna could not help but let her eyes linger on his bare chest and nice muscular arms.

 _Oh he beats Chris Hemsworth on so many levels._ Anna thought in delight as she began to stroll up the sidewalk and towards her boyfriend. Her eyes lingered on his bent back and a sudden idea appeared in her head. Biting back her giggles, Anna tiptoed back a few steps.

Kristoff did not even hear the brush of small flip-flops coming at him. The moment he bent over to mix the water and soap, he felt a small body jump on his back and startling him. Thin arms wrapped around his neck and when Kristoff turned his head he was surprised when Anna reached out and kissed him right on the lips.

"Hi!"

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd wait back home!" Kristoff said. His eyes rolled down her small figure and for a split moment he did not know what to say as his eyes took in her small, green polka-dotted bikini and the tanned skin sprinkled with freckles.

Anna smiled and slid off his back, allowing Kristoff to turn around and face her. "And do what? Watch my sister read _The Old Man and the Sea_ for the billionth time? No I came here to help you." she announced. Anna then moved past Kristoff to set her bag in the garage. "The more the merrier is what my mom always said."

"Whoa Fesitypants you really didn't have to do this. I'll finish this in an hour tops and then we'll go." Kristoff assured her.

"Are you saying I can't wash a car Mr. Bjorman?" Anna teased. She returned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Kristoff smiled and pecked a kiss on her nose. How can he resist that adorable pout? "Remember the last time you tried to help me do chores? Bulda's favorite vacuum exploded."

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Or how about the time Elsa asked you to make dinner? You almost burned the house down."

"You distracted me. No smart man just grabs his girlfriend and starts making out with her when she's busy cooking!" Anna declared.

Kristoff laughed and embraced his small spunky girlfriend. "How about you make yourself useful and get us some drinks? Then we'll get started on this truck."

"Aye aye Captain!" Anna saluted him with a playful wink and ran into the house.

Kristoff could not wipe the smile off his face as he returned to preparing the soapy water. As clumsy as Anna could get, he could not deny that he was happy to have her here.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anna returned to find Kristoff turning on the hose and soaking the mud off the pickup's sides. Setting one ice cold Coke on a garage shelf, Anna uncorked her drink and took a sip. The soda felt nice and cold as Anna chugged it down and then wiped her lips with the back of her wrist. She moved to where Kristoff stood and handed him the drink. He finished the Coke and handed her the empty bottle.

"Did you ever wash a car before?" Kristoff asked. He handed Anna the hose and the girl began to rinse a huge chunk of mud from the back tires.

"Nope, Elsa and I always use the car-wash." Anna said. "When I was little, my dad used to take Elsa and me to the car wash every time our car was dirty. The first time I went, I was so scared! Elsa and Daddy loved it, but I was so scared I wet myself."

Kristoff smiled as he imagined a small, adorable strawberry blonde screaming as her car was washed. Whenever he went with his father, Kristoff always wanted to stay back in the wash and never come out. He always thought their car would drive out and be in entirely different universe like space or the dinosaur age.

He leaned back and grabbed the second soda. "What about Hans?" Somehow he could not imagine that self-confident man doing any manual labour like washing his own car.

Anna's smile faded at the mention of her ex. "His family is stinking rich, so my guess is that he never has to worry about washing his car himself." she said in a flat voice. She was starting to rinse out the widow when Kristoff came beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought him up."

"No it's fine, he's a two-face backstabbing little jerk!"

"Nothing like rugged, handsome Kristoff Bjorman?" Kristoff smirked.

"Nothing like you," Anna rolled her eyes with tease. She turned around and looked up at her boyfriend with big, innocent eyes. Kristoff smiled and leaned down to kiss her when he suddenly felt the icy cold water from the hose hit his groin. Kristoff yelped and jumped back as Anna squealed and tried to hit him in the chest.

"I'm gonna get you!" she exclaimed and began to chase Kristoff around the truck. They went in a full circle before Anna realized the hose was uncoiled all the way and pulled her back when she wanted to run.

"No!" Anna cried and tried to pull the hose. The hose though, would not budge and she suddenly felt her body being lifted up from the ground. The hose dropped and she wrapped her arms around Kristoff's neck.

"Eek put me down! You're cold!"

Giggling, Anna looked down at Kristoff's face and he smiled up at her before kissing the girl on the lips. Anna closed her eyes and stroked her fingers through his soft gold hair. Her lips began to make their way down his lips, his chin, and then his neck, where she gently nipped a spot next to his Adam's apple. Pulling back, Anna smiled and pecked an innocent kiss on the fresh hickey. Her hands then moved from his cheeks and to his neck. She did not even feel him carry her to the back of the truck, since she was so busy trying to get him to give in.

 _Thump!_ Anna landed on her butt and her eyes flew open. "Hey!" she sat up and looked around. She was not on the ground anymore, but the back of Kristoff's truck. Coils of huge rope, two old tires, and an old cooler laid scattered around her.

 _He did not just put me in the damned trunk!_

"Kristoff!" Anna huffed, crawling over to the edge and peering out. The trunk was high off the ground, and when Anna looked up, she was surprised to find that she was at eye-level with a smiling Kristoff.

"Get me outta here!"

"Sorry Freckles, but I can't have distractions when I'm working. So I'd figure you'll be less annoying when you're up there." Kristoff admitted, giving her a small peck before walking away.

"Kristoff! Get me out right now!" Anna threatened. She watched with a large frown as her stupid boyfriend moved to the water bucket. He grabbed a long washing brush and dunked it into the soapy water.

"Sorry Anna, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." Kristoff grimaced as water splashed on the sidewalk and he began to wash the driver's side of the car.

Anna crossed her arms with a pout and then turned to the garage, where her Coke bottle stood. "Can you get me my drink please?"

"Fine." Kristoff leaned the brush against his car and went to fetch Anna's soda. When he approached her, Anna smiled and took the bottle.

"Thanks!" she said before unscrewing the cap and taking a few large gulps. Once she was done, Kristoff reached for the bottle when all of a sudden, Anna turned the bottle over and poured the remains of the soda over his head.

"Hey!" Kristoff cried.

Victorious, Anna swung one leg over the side of the trunk and then the other. With a quick swing of her legs, Anna landed perfect on her two feet and then made a move straight towards the water bucket. Kristoff shook his head in stunned disbelief and followed her yet Anna proved to be quicker. Before he knew it, she was holding the water bucket and pressed to the second garage door.

"Stay back!" Anna declared, holding up the full water bucket.

"Oh don't tell me it's come down to this Feistypants." Pushing his sticky bangs from his forehead, Kristoff snatched up the hose and fired.

Anna's high squeals filled the air as she tried to shield herself with the bucket. What soap and water she had left, the girl tossed it out and managed to cover Kristoff with the soapy bubbles. Holding the bucket out in front of her, Anna did not know if she could control her laughter as she fell on her bottom and curled up into a tight ball. Without thinking, she reached out and covered her head with the bucket as if it were a helmet.

"I'm not gonna back down without a good fight! Is that the best you can do?" she demanded.

When Anna lifted her head and peeked from underneath the bucket, she suddenly screamed as her hair, face, arms and legs were sprayed with cold water. Her bangs clung to her forehead and she tried to open her eyes and spit the water out. Even as she tried to cover her face, Kristoff still sprayed her and she felt the force of the water strike her hard. At the moment Anna did not want to know what watering option he was using. It was definitely not shower. Her face soaking wet and her vision blurred, Anna laughed and curled up into a wet, shivering ball.

"Okay okay I surrender!" she shouted, brushing her bangs from her forehead. Sputtering, Anna looked up and beamed a wet, happy smile as a soaked and smiling Kristoff dropped the hose and helped her up.

"I knew you wouldn't last long." Kristoff chuckled.

When she rose, Anna looked down and noticed that she was also covered with small soap studs. Her hair hung over her shoulders like wet noodles and she felt cold all over. Goose bumps attacked her arms and legs and her swimsuit clung to her like an extra layer of skin. Yet, Anna did not care about how she looked.

This was what she wanted all day.

Kristoff noticed her stunned silence and his smile disappeared. "Anna are you okay? You're shivering!" he said, moving to grab a towel.

Laughing, Anna reached out and flung her arms around Kristoff's neck. The gesture caught the boy by surprise and he backed up against the truck, his back hitting the side door.

"I've never felt better!" Anna breathed, grabbing his face and kissing him.

Now Kristoff closed his eyes and let his hands move down her arms and on her slender, sleek hips. He stroked her navel that was just above her bikini bottom and Anna shuddered, nudging her lips with his to deepen their kiss. Crazy butterflies were taking over her belly and her feet were turning into jelly with each hard kiss that seized her lips. She reached out and stood on her tiptoes, letting Kristoff kiss his way down her flushed neck. His large hands were wet yet warm as they trailed over her waist and around her back, his fingers working at the strings of her top. Breathless, Anna quickly pulled away and shook her head.

"What are you doing? Someone can see us!"

"Oh really?" Kristoff gave her a mischievous grin.

Before Anna could process what was happening, her top fell right off and Kristoff lifted it up high into the air. Anna screamed and threw her arms over her bare chest. How dare he! She could feel her whole body start to flush at the embarrassing scene. Her wide eyes glanced around the neighborhood and to her relief, there was no one else outside. The coast was clear, for now at least.

"Kristoff! Give me back my top you jerk!" Anna squealed. She wanted to reach out and try snatching the top away, but doing so, she'd expose something a little distracting...

Kristoff looked beyond amused as he held the bikini top high into the air. "If you want it, come and get it Freckles!" he exclaimed. And without another word, the blonde turned and dashed away to the backyard. Anna shook her head and sprinted after him, her whole body flushing bright red.

"KRISTOFF BJORMAN WHEN I GET YOU..."

* * *

"I hate you!" Anna huffed. She looked down at the flushed and smiling Kristoff. "It's not funny!"

"Believe me Feistypants, it's pretty funny. I wish Elsa was here to see it."

At the very moment Anna was sitting on-top of the truck roof with both her legs and arms crossed and giving him a narrowed, dangerous glance. How she managed to get up there so quickly was a surprise indeed. She luckily got her top back, (after a lot of running and finally tackling Kristoff to the ground) yet Anna could not help but loathe the blonde boy for humiliating her in front of the entire world!

"Babe c'mon we gotta finish the truck." Kristoff insisted, choking back his laughter.

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine sitting here." Anna said with a lift of her chin.

 _God I love this girl._ Kristoff thought as he smiled and propped his elbows on the window. "Babe look I'm so sorry for stealing your top. I swear I won't do it again." he vowed.

"It's too bad your mom didn't come out. She would've loved this." Anna hissed.

"I thank God she didn't."

Anna narrowed her eyes, suspicious clear on her face. "Step back," she ordered.

"Whatever you say." Kristoff grinned stepped back from the truck.

Satisfied, Anna began to scoot to the edge of the truck. "Catch me!"

Kristoff stretched out his arms and Anna scooted off, landing right into his arms. Holding his neck, Anna looked up at him and Kristoff could not wipe the smile off his face as he reached out and kissed her on the nose. "We should get back to work before Ma comes here and throws a fit."

"I think so too, before we get any other ideas." Anna winked, running a stray finger down his navel and snapping the waistband of his shorts. Setting her down, Kristoff moved to kiss her again when Anna suddenly turned to reach for the washing brush that was lying on the pavement.

"Hold on, I got something better." Kristoff revealed.

Curious, Anna turned and her eyes widened as Kristoff walked over to her with a smaller washing brush with a purple handle.

"Why do you have two?" she asked, taking the brush and weighing it in her hands. It was comfortably light and fit nice in her hands.

"It's for the kids, just don't say anything. They'll never forgive you for taking their job." Kristoff said as he grabbed the hose to refill the bucket.

Anna winked and zipped her lips. "Got it,"

* * *

Together Anna and Kristoff thoroughly washed the truck from top to bottom. When it came to the roof, Kristoff lifted Anna onto his shoulders and she brushed down the roof as best as she could.

"Remember our first kiss?" Anna asked as she moved the brush left to right. She looked down and met Kristoff's grin.

"Sure do, it was in this truck."

Anna nodded. "Yeah, I remember when I ran away after Hans and I fought and hid in the trunk. Cause I was sure he wouldn't find me there."

Kristoff winced and stroked her soft, warm legs. "I never saw a girl so wrecked. I was in the backyard with Sven when I heard you crying. I came over and saw you inside and when I asked what was wrong, you looked so scared."

"But I let you hug me, and then you kissed me and said that me you'd never let Hans hurt me." Anna said.

She stopped brushing and Kristoff lowered her onto the ground. Once her feet touched the pavement, she turned and dropped the brush. Her arms went around his waist and she looked up at his handsome, rugged face. He was her rugged mountain man, her Kristoff.

"I love you." Anna whispered, standing up on her tiptoes. Kristoff leaned in and met her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I love you too Freckles."

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Anna asked as the couple sat on the green lawn. They had just rinsed and dried off the truck and were now taking a small break before Kristoff got to work on vacuuming and cleaning the inside. The grass felt soft and warm underneath Anna as she laid on her belly with propped elbows. Kristoff laid beside her, drawing small circles on her back and shoulder blades.

"Shoot,"

Anna bit back her grin. She propped her chin on her palm "You've got a guitar, but I never heard you play it or sing."

Kristoff gave her an odd glance. "My guitar? Yeah I do play it."

"So why didn't I hear you before? For all we know you can be the next Hunter Hayes." Anna shrugged.

"Hunter Hayes." Kristoff shook his head in playful disbelief. "You're adorable baby."

"Do you wanna sing a song?" Anna then asked.

"I think I'll pass."

Anna rolled her eyes playfully and tickled his belly. "Are you scared you'll sound bad?"

Kristoff stopped and shook his head, a defeated smile taking over his face. "No, I just don't know if you'll like it. I've been working on a song when I was out on the road. Do you wanna hear it?"

"Yes!" Anna answered, sitting up.

Kristoff chuckled and sat up. "Get my guitar."

Smiling, Anna let out a small squeal and gave Kristoff a small peck on the cheek. "Yes sir!" she said before turning around and making her way towards the house.

In no less than a minute, Anna returned outside with Kristoff's guitar in her arms. Kristoff was sitting up on the grass and as she approached him, he looked up and smiled.

"Thanks babe," he said, taking the instrument from her hands. "Ready?"

"Yep!" Anna said, falling on the grass in front of him.

Kristoff adjusted his grip and the pick and sat thoughtful for a brief moment before he perked up and began to play a tune. A few seconds later Anna straightened as she recognized the song.

 _I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego house._

 _If things go wrong we can knock it down._

 _My three words have two meanings but there's one thing on my mind._

 _It's all for you._

Anna's smile widened and she felt tears prick her eyes as Kristoff looked up at her and winked. As he continued to sing, the girl reached into her pocket and withdrew her phone. This moment was more exciting than any date at the movies or fancy restaurant. No one ever sang a special song for her and as Anna listened to Kristoff's beautiful voice, she could not help but think how lucky she was to have such an amazing boyfriend.

Blinking back the tears of joy, Anna reached out and pressed the recording button.

* * *

"That was amazing," Anna sniffed once the song was over and she was laid in Kristoff's arms.

"Thanks babe, it was all for you." Kristoff said, kissing her forehead.

"I loved it."

* * *

"Look at this babe! Clean as a whistle!" Kristoff announced.

He gestured a hand to the inside of the truck, where he spent the last half hour vacuuming up ever speck of dust or sand in sight. A new air-freshener tree hung from the rearview mirror along with a rectangular photo keychain with Anna's picture tucked inside.

Anna approached him, carrying two glasses of ice cold lemonade. She changed from her creased swimsuit and now stood in one of Kristoff's clean undershirts and the pair of shorts Elsa packed her. Handing him one glass, Anna moved to the passenger side and peered in.

"Wow! It's even cleaner than Elsa's bedroom! And hers is so clean you can eat off the floor!"

"Glad you like it." Kristoff set his drink down and took ahold of her hips.

He lifted her light body onto the seat and Anna turned around and smiled down at him. She just returned from fixing up her hair and now it fell in soft, strawberry blonde locks over her shoulders and chest. Pushing a strand of hair back behind her ear, Kristoff reached out and kissed her jawline. With a soft purr, Anna leaned over and gladly gave him her lips. She was still warm from her shower and her soft skin smelled of sweat pea. Kristoff felt himself grow lightheaded as he breathed in the sweet scent and kissed the small freckles that dotted her neck.

"So what's next for this fella? Los Angles? New York? Florida?" Anna wondered, stroking his nice, hard biceps.

"I'm thinking about Alaska."

"Do you know that the sky's always awake in Alaska? Just like in Norway?" Anna asked.

"No I never knew that." Kristoff teased.

Anna smiled, a sudden idea coming up in her mind. "Can I come with you?"

"I don't know, you think you can handle the great outdoors with me?" Kristoff asked.

Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "I'm your girlfriend! I can handle anything!"

"What about bad weather? Wild animals? Limited Wi-Fi?" Kristoff listed, giving her a kiss on each challenge.

"Yes, yes, yes, and...hmm I don't know…I'll have to think about the last one." Anna teased.

"And what about Elsa?" Kristoff brought up.

"What about her?"

"Do you really think your sister will let me take you on a three week camping trip after what happened with the Biggest Asshole on the Planet?"

"Hmm…just to be safe, we should go ask her. You know how protective she can get." Anna whispered, peppering Kristoff's jawline with light kisses. As they continued to kiss, a new idea suddenly appeared in her head and Anna pulled back from his lips. She winked and beckoned Kristoff inside with a finger.

"But since she's not here at the moment, I feel like breaking a few rules."

As Anna turned and moved to the backseats, Kristoff grinned and slipped in after her. The door shut behind him as the couple eagerly crawled to the back. Once they were comfortable, Kristoff reclined against the seat and Anna moved to straddle his lap, her hands holding his face and her lips coming down on his with a new boldness.

* * *

"Well, what do you think Ma?" Kristoff asked as he, Anna, and a skeptical Bulda stepped off the porch and moved to the driveway. On it, the truck stood spotless and gleaming underneath the sunlight. With narrowed eyes, Bulda moved around the vehicle, her hands on her hips and her strides long. When she opened the door and poked her head in, the older woman gave a satisfied nod.

"Good work Kristoff! Maybe we should have Anna come over more often if this is the results we're gonna get!"

Excited, Anna turned and gripped Kristoff's hand. "C'mon! Let's go show Elsa!"

* * *

While Anna and Kristoff were on their way, Elsa was in Jack's bedroom. At the moment they were both tangled up in the sheets, kissing each other hungrily. While Jack was laying back on the bed, Elsa hovered over him and kissed him, groaning as he stroked her hips. Their books and notes were scattered allover the floor, completely forgotten.

"It's nice that Anna went to the pool with Kristoff." Elsa moaned as Jack trailed hot kisses along her pale neck. "It's been a while since I had some time off for myself."

"I get you babe." Jack whispered against her skin.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"What the…" Elsa and Jack both sat up and turned to the uncurtained window. Grabbing her T-shirt, Elsa pulled it over her head and moved the window.

"Who is it?" Jack asked.

"It's Anna and Kristoff!" Elsa answered, fixing her clothes. "C'mon!"

* * *

When Elsa opened the door, she smiled and adjusted her shirt. "Hi Anna! How was…" her voice was cut off when Anna reached out and grabbed her arm.

"C'mon we wanna show you something!" Anna squealed, pulling her sister out of the house. Elsa looked surprised as her sister led her across the lawn and up to Kristoff's truck.

"Ta-da! What do you think?" Anna presented. She bit her lips to hold back her grin and bounced up and down.

"Wow did Kris get a new ride?" Jack teased, coming out after the girls.

Elsa looked just impressed at the job yet she could not find herself to believe her sister and boyfriend washed it themselves so perfectly. "Did you guys take it to the wash?"

"Not exactly, washing a car by hand is better!" Anna admitted as Kristoff approached her and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"It takes longer, but its worth it, especially with Anna." Kristoff added.

"Oh really?" Elsa arched a playful brow. "So it wouldn't be too much trouble if you washed our car?" she teased, gesturing to herself and Jack.

"Do they have comfy backseats?" Anna teased.

Elsa's smile faded, while Jack and Kristoff burst into laughter.

Unaware of Elsa's embarrassment, Anna smiled and looped an arm through her sister's. "Let's go inside and have some lemonade! Kristoff and I wanna tell you something!"

Jack chuckled. "You're not pregnant are you?"

Anna playful swatted him. "Worry about your supply buddy. And no it's actually about something even better!" she assured them.

As Jack and Elsa returned into the house, Anna turned back and smiled up at Kristoff. "So we still didn't go to the pool."

Kristoff wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her close."That's too bad, looks like I'm gonna have to make it up to you."

"Looks like it."

"How about I come over tonight and we'll go anywhere you like? The movies, the pool, a fancy restaurant..."

"Eh been there, done that. How about a picnic under the stars?" Anna decided. She then leaned in, her eyes twinkling. "In the trunk, just you and me, and your guitar."

Kristoff smiled bright and kissed Anna on the lips, while her arms went around his neck to hold him close.


End file.
